Krakken
Jeffrey John Prince (29th August 1977 - ) Is an American Professional Wrestler. He was born in Phoenix, Arizona. He wrestles under the name of Krakken, or Max Krakken. Early Life Prince was born in Phoenix, Arizona on 29th August 1977. Wrestling Description Gimmick Krakken started out as a hard ass fisherman, who sought out mythical and legendary adventures involving the search and capture of mythical or legendary beasts. He has evolved, however, into a hunter of opponents. Portraying himself as a hard and travel hardened fighter. He still uses fishing and hunting anaologies in interviews and rants and will ocassionally still come ringside with his trawler jacket. Style Krakken is a power brawler. He has elements of technical wrestling in his arsenal, but he is a no nonsense the ends justifies the means type of competitor. Wrestling Career He was trained by Vladimir Kalashnikov. EPWC (1997 - 2000) IFW and Mental Breakdown (2000 - 2002) Having ditched his sea-faring gimmick for a more world weary hunter, he had a fairly fast rise to prominence in the Early days of the new IFW. Viewed as the future of the company well into the next decade, he was gioven a taste of success early in February 2001, capturing the World Heavyweight Championship off Great Helix. Unfortunately, the success was too early for him, and he suffered a breakdown in April of 2001, which forced the IFW to change it's plans for the world title. His symproms were not visible to the public, but he had started arguing with the less experienced members of the roster, and accusing them of not being as talented as himself. In April, at WrestleFest, he lost to Patrick Lewis, handing the reigns so-to-speak to a tried and trusted champion. In the meantime, Krakken was rested for and given counselling to help with the egotism that had befallen him. He still wrestled during this time, but his appearances were limited to PPV's and Tuesday Takedown. After about a year, the IFW felt that he could handle the pressure and decided to give him a chance at the Continental Championship. To this end, in May 2002 he defeated Travis Williams at Apocalypse 2002, his reign was much more successful and the planned storyline leading to his defeat at Final Curtain 2002 to Extreme Warfare went through successfully. Wrestling Statistics Basic Information *Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona *Height: 6'5" *Weight: 270lbs *Alignment: Heel Championships IFW World Heavyweight Champion (1) #4th February 2001 def. Great Helix - 29th April 2001 def. by Patrick Lewis IFW Continental Championship (3) #26th May 2002 def. Travis Williams - 13th October 2002 def. by Extreme Warfare #12th September 2004 def. Travis Williams - 5th December 2004 def. by Drimacus McLeod #17th July 2005 def. Dean Strict - 11th September 2005 def. by Ronnie Whiplash Entrance Music #"Let Me Drown" by Soundgarden (1997 - 2000) #"Rising Force" by Yngwie Malmsteen (2000 - 2004) #"Kill With Power" by Manowar (2004 - 2014) #"Evolution 169" by Nevermore (2014 - ) Personal Life ...